


Dirty

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth wash their clothes.





	Dirty

Dean heaves himself up onto the table, swinging his legs back and forth. Seth frowns at him, rolling his eyes.

“Dean, get down. That’s where we fold the laundry!” Seth swats at Dean’s bare thigh. 

Dean’s wearing his last clean tank top and pair of boxers and he just grins at Seth, tugging him in between his legs, leaning down for a kiss.

Seth huffs a laugh, hands curling around Dean’s waist, but he returns the kiss, keeping it short and sweet.

He pulls Dean down off the table, pinning him against it, kissing him deeply before pulling back and smirking at Dean. “Now help me fold.”

Dean whines, but he reaches into the basket and plucks out a few shirts to fold, grinning when Seth smacks his ass when he turns around.

Sometimes going to the laundromat isn’t so bad.


End file.
